noche de bar
by espitia
Summary: Sam se cansa de esperar en el impala a Dean, al ir a buscarlo se queda helado al ver lo que Dean esta haciendo, besarse con un rubio muy smilar a Sam.


**Título**: noche de bar

**Autor:** espitia

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:**Dean y Sam no me pertenecen, deseara que asi fuera pero no T_T son de Kripke

**Resumen:** Sam espera en el auto por Dean, se harta y va por el a arrastrarlo al impala si debe hacerlo pero lo ue ve al entrar al bar lo deja helado

**Advertencias:** Angst. contine escenas de incesto asi que si esto no les gusta no lo lean

**Notas:** es mi primer Fic asi que no esperen mucho despues si no se me frie el cerebro hare mas historias y las subire

Capitulo 1

Sam se había cansado de estar esperando a Dean en el auto, con un gruñido salió del auto donde había estado esperando alrededor de 45 minutos a que su hermano "terminara su trago y pagara la cuenta" así que decidió ir por Dean y arrastrarlo al impala de ser necesario, regreso al bar y entro pero se quedo paralizado al ver lo que estaba pasando en la mesa donde había dejado a su hermano mayor minutos antes.

Frente a él se encontraba Dean siendo manoseado de arriba abajo por un rubio alto con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, se veía corpulento en incluso, por un momento imperceptible para Sam, lo considero atractivo; lo increíble aquí no era el hecho de que Dean se besara con un tipo, varios tipos se habían osado a hacerlo en algunos bares que habían visitado los hermanos pero lo que recibían a cambio no era más que un puñetazo en la cara que les quebraba la nariz de seguro, no lo increíble era el hecho de que Dean le estaba correspondiendo los besos al igual que sus manos lo recorrían de igual manera que el rubio lo recorría a él.

El shock de Sam no se podía describir con palabras, estaba estupefacto ante tal situación, lo peor era que Dean parecía disfrutar del acto o mejor dicho desearlo, pero eso no podía ser, Dean no era gay, ni siquiera bisexual como Sam que había descubierto esa parte de él en su estadía en Stanford.

Para no quedarse como idiota en la puerta del bar decidió regresar al auto y esperar, sí, eso era lo correcto, regresar al auto y tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de ver pero más que nada para descifrar ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho y que lo obligaba a voltear la cara al ver a su hermano con otro hombre que no fuera él, celos diría Dean pero Sam sabía que era algo mas y eso le aterraba.

Al sentarse de nuevo en el auto quedo más que escandalizado al ver como la pareja que incluía a su hermano en ella salía del bar y se dirigía al callejón contiguo.

"no mames lo van a hacer, no esto lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos" Fue lo que Sam exclamo al comprender la dirección que esta situación estaba tomando, acto seguido salió del auto y siguió a la pareja que se internaba en la oscuridad del callejón.

Al entrar al callejón se escondió detrás de un depósito de basura desde donde podía ver sin ser visto, la pareja ya se encontraba en plena acción más allá de los besos apasionados pues Dean ya no tenía la camisa abotonada y el rubio embestía contra el cuerpo de Dean o mejor dicho la entrepierna

En un movimiento rápido Dean arrodillo al rubio mientras este le desabrocho el pantalón liberando el engrosado pene de Dean el cual ya mostraba señales de que necesitaba ser atendido por alguien, acto seguido el rubio empezó a darles grandes lamidas desde la base del pene hasta la punta, dibujando círculos en la punta de este, los cuales hizo que Dean soltara un gemido o más bien un gruñido como animal en celo, esto para sorpresa de Sam lo excito y su amigo de abajo empezó a clamar por atención de su amo.

Sam no pudiendo mas ante tal escena saco su amigo y lo empezó a masajear de arriba a abajo mientras, dios lo perdone veía a su hermano.

Mientras tanto la pareja siguió en lo suyo y el rubio decidió sacar a su pequeño amigo dándole una cuantas jaladas en las que para su desgracia lo hicieron terminar en su mano a lo que soltó un gruñido de enojo ya que no podría seguir la fiesta después, por lo que continuo complaciendo a Dean, se veía que el rubio sabía lo que hacía y Dean lo disfrutaba como si necesitara de él para vivir, tomo sus manos y las introdujo en la cabellera del rubio acercándolo más a él y por ende introduciéndose más en su boca acelerando sus gemidos y ritmo respiratorio, Sam también había empezado a gemir pero se contuvo por el miedo de ser descubierto por Dean.

Dean sabía que estaba cerca del final y el rubio también lo podía decir por los pequeños espasmos que empezaba a crecer en el cuerpo de Dean, los gemidos aumentaron en cantidad y volumen, Dean se vino en la boca del rubio gritando un nombre el final del orgasmo.

"SAM!!"

Sam quedo como roca y termino en su mano ante el sonido que profirió su hermano mayor pero rápidamente se limpio y regreso corriendo al auto con el corazón al borde de su garganta, mientras los dos hombres al final del callejón se limpiaban y arreglaban sus ropas para seguir con su camino.

Dean regreso al impala para ver a Sam en un tipo de trance hipnótico del cual salió solo para decir "oye regresa al hotel me muero de sueño" lo que para Dean justifico que al llegar Sam callera como tronco en su cama, lo que Dean no sabía era que Sam lo fingía para evitar mirarle a la cara y ver reflejado lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, Dean imito a Sam y se tumbo en su cama para dormir.

Capitulo 2

Sam no había podido dormir en toda la noche, repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo que había ocurrido en ese callejón, no podía creer una que Dean hubiera tenido sexo con un tipo misceláneo de un bar en el callejo contiguo a este, y más importante que eso era el hecho de que en medio del acto sexual con un extraño en un callejón oscuro en la cumbre de su orgasmo Dean hubiera gritado su nombre, toda esta marejada de sentimientos y pensamientos que pasaron por Sam lo dejo mareado y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar lo poco que había en su estomago dejándolo débil.

Dean despertó con los sonidos de su hermano vaciando el contenido de su estomago en el baño y se levanto para ver que tan grave era "estas bien Sammy?" dijo mientras le colocaba una toalla mojada con agua fría en la nuca, "si estoy bien" dijo Sam mientras se quitaba la toalla de la nuca y salía disparado del baño como si al estar en la misma habitación de su hermano lo ahoga.

"no enserio estas bien?" dijo Dean al ver tan nervioso a Sam "que si hombre" dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su zapatos y salir del cuarto con la escusa de ir por el desayuno a la que Dean no se opuso.

Dean sabía que algo no estaba bien con su hermano, su instinto se lo decía pero lo ignoro, "ha de ser esa temporada del mes" dijo en voz alta pero nadie rio, ni siquiera él, Dean aprovecho para tomar una ducha.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo recordó las caricias que el rubio de la noche anterior, Mike o Matt no le interesaba recordar el nombre, y se estremeció al saber que bajo la influencia del alcohol había derrumbado esas paredes que había jurado no bajar nunca, no otra vez.

Esas paredes se irguieron meses después de que Sam se fue, lo dejo, para ir a Stanford, el se encontraba en un cacería la cual su padre le había asignado pensando que mantendría su mente ocupada, alejada de pensar en Sam pero todo fue peor para él, solo, la habitación se hacía enorme al estar solo.

El caso no le llevo más de una semana, hizo al investigación, interrogo a una de las víctimas del fantasma, localizo los restos de este y los quemo, solo le quedo regresar junto a su padre y extrañar a Sam que no estaba con ellos, los había abandonado; pero esa última noche decidió ir al bar a tomar unas cervezas para celebrar en solitario el que había destruido un fantasma él solo.

Entro en el bar, había estado en mejores, no había mucha gente, la mayoría ancianos y gente local, lo que lo sorprendió es que entre esa gente vio algo que lo hizo dudar en quedarse o no, un joven más o menos 20 años, cabello castaño hasta las mejillas, de tez blanca y alto, como él le decía a Sam monstruosamente alto, el chico estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza.

Dean fue a sentarse en una de las mesas y ordeno una cerveza, para su sorpresa el chico se acerco a su mesa y se presento "hola soy T.J." Dean se quedo de ojos cuadrados, de cerca era idéntico a Sam lo cual hizo que su corazón se retorciera en dolor al recordar que el ya no estaba junto a él.

"hola" respondió Dean, no eres de por aquí verdad?" Dean no respondió y la conversación allí acabo, tiempo después una canción de Von Jobi empezó a sonar y vio como el tal T.J. la tarareaba, "Von Jobi apesta" bufo Dean, "nah, von Jobi es genial" fue la respuesta de T.J., Dean solo sonrió.

Tres semanas después de esa noche se encontraría en un callejón besando a T.J. apasionadamente, mientras este le metía mano, las cosas no se quedaron ahí sino que terminaron en el apartamento de T.J.

Dean regreso a la realidad al sentir el golpe del agua helada en su espalda, por lo visto se había acabado el agua caliente, Sam le gritaría por eso.

Capitulo 3

El viaje a traer el desayuno tardo más de lo debido pero Sam se excuso diciendo que había tenido problemas buscando un lugar con donas decentes.

Acto seguido de entregarle las donas y el café a Dean se enfilo al baño "oye Sammy…" fue lo que alcanzo a decir Dean pero Sam cerro de un portazo la puerta del baño dejándolo con la palabra en la boca "algo está mal con este tipo", "Deaaaaaan!!!!!" escucho que Sam gritaba desde el baño y sonrió al recordar que se acabo el agua caliente.

Al salir de bañarse Sam se recostó para descansar pero eso no era lo que Dean tenía planeado para él esa mañana "oye que tienes princesita?, has andado muy raro el día de hoy" dijo Dean con una sonrisa en la cara pero en realidad le preocupaba.

"cállate y déjame solo" ladro Sam, ok era serio si Sam se ponía así.

"no vamos a hablar ahora, no quiero que esto siga mas, porque contigo no se sabe si dura un día o meses y ese tipo de asuntitos interfieren con las cacerías, no te puedo asignar una acción porque no sé si en ese momento te desmoronaras emocionalmente por lo que sea que te molesta, dime que es, es porque no baje la tapa del escusado? Dime" concluyo Dean.

"ya te dije que no es nada y déjame solo" acto seguido se levanto olvidando que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, se puso sus zapatos y tomo las llaves del impala, se dirigió a la puerta pero Dean lo detuvo, "a dónde vas?" pregunto el mayor, "no se Dean quítate de en medio y déjame salir, no puedo estar aquí!" grito Sam, "ya te dije que no te vas hasta que me digas que es lo que te está pasando"

"¿que me pasa? Que salgo del bar para esperarte y como no regresas te voy a buscar y ¿que me encuentro? A ti y a un rubio metiéndote mano eso es lo que encontré!" Dean se quedo paralizado ante lo que Sam le respondió, este lo aprovecho y lo quito de en medio caminando hacia el auto, Dean le grito "SAM!! Vuelve, deja que te explique!!" ante la mirada curiosa de la gente que pasaba por el lugar.

Sam no hizo caso, puso el Impala a andar y se alejo del motel lo más pronto que pudo, no pudo evitar el que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, mientras manejaba nublándole la vista mientras se dirigía a cualquier lugar para pensar, eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar.

"maldita sea!!" grito Dean al colgar por enésima vez el celular tras ser mandado al buzón de voz de Sam, pero en ese mismo instante Sam entro por la puerta, dejo las llaves del auto en la mesa y se dirigió a la cama, Dean supo que tendrían que hablar largo y tendido.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde se acostó Sam y dijo en voz seria "Sam, soy bisexual", Sam giro y su sentó en la otra cama de frente a Dean "eso está claro y créeme no hay problema", " no si hay un problema y uno grande sino no hubieras huido como lo hiciste" la voz de Dean se volvió más alterada, "la razón por la que hui Dean no fue porque me di cuenta de lo que haces en tus… ratos libres sino por el hecho de que…" se quedo mudo.

"¿Qué Sam, que fue lo que te molesto?" dijo Dean bajando el tono de su voz, "nada me molesto, sino que me sacaste de onda" contesto Sam, esto solo dejo mas confundido a Dean "huh? Como que te saque de onda?"

"los seguí al callejón, no podía creer el que te fueras con un tipo a un callejón, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, así que fui tras ustedes" las mejillas de Dean se pusieron como tomates, Sam lo había visto en acción con ese tipo solo rogo que él se hubiera ido antes de que el show acabara.

"y… este… te escuche" dijo finalmente ruborizándose.

"me escuchaste?" Dean se hizo el tonto, "si te escuche y Dean es lo que más me saco de onda, de hecho es exactamente eso lo que me saco de onda, porque Dean déjame te digo no todos los días escuchas a tu hermano…" hizo un pausa y trato de pasar saliva pero su boca estaba más seca que el Sahara "gritar tu nombre mientras se viene en la boca de un tipo"

"er… eso" Dean bajo la mirada, lo que más temía se había hecho realidad, esa fue la razón por la cual había creado esas paredes, para que Sam no se diera cuenta que cada vez que se acostaba con un tipo no era con cualquier tipo sino que los únicos que le llamaban la atención eran aquellos que era similares a Sam, su hermano, el lo había descifrado después de que dejo el pequeño pueblo donde vivía T.J., tendría que ser ciego o un idiota para no intuir que se había acostado con ese tipo porque era idéntico a su hermano, eso lo asusto pero después cayó en la cuenta que sentía algo por Sam algo más que amor fraternal.

"solo necesito que me expliques eso Dean y me quitares todo este peso de encima" pero Dean solo dijo "no hay nada que explicar, no preguntaras y se acabo, ¿entendiste?" acto seguido se levanto de la cama.

"tienes que estar bromeando no me puedes dejar así!!" grito Sam "ahora me explicas porque me estoy muriendo aquí dentro Dean" señalo a su corazón, pero Dean no miro , no quería encontrarse con su hermano y tener que verlo a la cara porque sabía que eso lo desmoronaría a él y le diría todo, que lo amaba, que desde que regreso a su lado lo ama más que nada en el mundo y que esa era la razón por la que había dado su alma para que no muriera.

"Dean!! Te estoy hablando voltea a verme" Sam tiro del brazo de su hermano y lo hizo girar para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano llenos de lagrimas que se desbordaban y caían por sus mejillas.

"No Sam!! No hay nada que explicar!!" dijo con una voz que se quebró en un sollozo.

"Dean" dijo Sam con una voz maternal mientras trataba de abrazarlo, lo cual fue un error porque Dean se sacudió los brazos de Sam "NO SAM!!, ALÉJATE!!".

Pero Sam no le hizo caso, se acerco a Dean el cual se había hecho un ovillo en una silla, en la parte más alejada de la sala.

"Dean, ya sé porque lo hiciste" Dean lo vio con una mirada inexpresiva "y si es por la misma razón que yo…" se aclaro la garganta "te tengo que decir algo… y ya que estamos en esto… Dean yo también… yo también"

"también que? También que?!!!" Dean necesitaba que Sam terminara esa oración.

"también… he gritado tu nombre cuando tengo un orgasmo"

Dean no lo podía creer, y no lo hubiera creído si esas palabras no hubieran salido de la boca de su hermano menor "no es cierto, lo dices para… para…", "para que Dean, que gano con decirte esto que jure no decir nunca eh? Que gano yo sino ponerme vulnerable ante ti, ante tu forma de ser, de tus burlas o de que me mates a golpes por hacerlo"

"Dean tú no eres el único que se acuesta con tipos, yo también lo hago de vez en cuando, por eso no te puedo echar nada en cara sobre tus actividades porque yo también tengo cola que me pisen" soltó Sam mirando a Dean directo a los ojos.

Mientras Sam se perdió en sus recuerdos recordando su estadía en Stanford donde conoció a Jake un compañero de clase con el cual entablo un amistad, el tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo como mecánico que reparaba autos clásicos y que estaba enamorado de su camaro del ´72, después de varias semanas fueron a un bar donde se pusieron ebrios y al regresar en el camaro tuvieron sexo a las orillas de la carretera donde como Sam le había confesado a Dean había gritado su nombre al terminar el acto sexual.

Después de eso no volvió a ver a Jake y poco después Dean apareció de nuevo en su vida.

Sam regreso al presente y miro a Dean a la cara "yo sé porque lo hiciste y se porque yo lo hice Dean", Dean negaba con la cabeza "NO Sam, no puede ser, no es natural!" Sam no dejaba de mirarlo a la cara mientras le decía "y eso que Dean, mucho de lo que hemos vivido no es natural y mira no estamos aquí así que no me vengas con es mierda de que no es natural, lo que no se es porque lo niegas Dean, porque te haces sufrir así"

"Por que no está bien Sam, se supone que yo soy el mayor debo de protegerte no querer meterte mano cada vez que sales de la regadera, o cuando te estoy curando heridas de las cacerías, no es normal aun en todo este mundo de rarezas" declaraba Dean mientras Sam lo acorralaba contra la pared "aléjate Sam esto no puede ganarme, yo soy más fuerte" pero Sam solo se acerco mas, sujeto a su hermano por lo hombros y lo aplasto contra la pared acercando sus labios a los de Dean hasta casi tocarse.

Dean podía sentir el aliento de Sam en sus labios y como el olor de Sam llenaba sus pulmones "Dime Dean que no quieres esto" le dijo para eliminar el espacio que quedaba libre entre ellos con un beso que congelo a Dean.

Por el paso todo tipo de sentimientos y razones por las que no debía estar haciendo eso pero se dejo llevar por los labios de Sam, tan suaves y firmes a la vez, tiernos pero llenos de pasión y eso fue su perdición.

Lo siguiente que Dean supo fue que empujaba a Sam hasta llevarlo a la cama donde lo tumbo mientras le devoraba los labios de manera lasciva mientras con sus manos se deshacía de la playera que lleva Sam y empezar a explorar ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había deseado y que se había negado a obtener.

Sam lo ayudo a su hermano a quitarse la camisa que traía para descubrir el grandioso torso que tenía su hermano, grandes pectorales, abdominales muy marcados y bíceps bien definidos, se lamio los labios mientras observaba como su hermano se paraba imponente ante él, cuanto había soñado con este día, cuanto había sido el sufrimiento de no poder decirle esto a su hermano que tuvo que huir de casa y encontrar la satisfacción con otra persona, pero por fin se hacía realidad, lo tenía frente a él y era todo suyo, su Dean.

Los besos fueron cobrando cada vez más y más intensidad, las manos de Dean recorrían la espalda de Sam y viajaron al sur hasta encontrar su trasero el cual empezó a acariciar y apretar en sus manos, las nalgas de Sam se amoldaban perfectamente a las manos de Dean como si hubieran sido hechas para que encajaran.

Sam forcejeo para quedar arriba de Dean mientras embestía con su cadera para rozar su engrosado miembro contra el de Dean provocando que ambos gimieran de placer ante el contacto, provocando que arquearan su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, las manos de ambos se encontraron en un lugar pero obstaculizadas por los pantalones se detuvieron para deshacerse de ellos y de paso de la ropa interior.

Reanudaron sus actividades y esta vez sus manos se encontraron a la altura de la cadera y cada quien tomo entre su mano el miembro del otro, los gemidos empezaron del lado de Dean que al sentir esa enorme mano cerrarse sobre su pene se arqueo al contacto, mientras que Sam se arqueo y dijo "Dios Dean", los besos incrementaron su intensidad dejándolos a ambos con la necesidad de romper el sello en busca de oxigeno, después Sam empezó a besar/lamer/mordisquear el cuello de Dean dejando marcas por toda esta zona como estableciendo que Dean era de su propiedad .

Fue bajando por los pectorales de Dean deteniéndose ante uno de los pezones de Dean al cual empezó a devorar dándolo mordidas y después lamerlo, dolor y luego placer, mientras con una mano libre pellizcaba el otro hasta que logro que ambos estuvieran igual de duros, después prosiguió con sus besos al estomago, se detuvo en su ombligo y dibujo un circulo con su lengua en el mientras Dean se retorcía imaginando el placer que seguía.

Poco a poco fue siguiendo su recorrido hasta llega a ese lugar, beso en la punta al pene de Dean para después darle una lamida reconociendo el sabor salado del liquido que este emanaba de su punta, después tomo con su mano el miembro de su hermano y le dio una lamida completa de arriba abajo haciendo que Dean se arquera en busca de mas contacto con la lengua de Sam.

Sam regreso a la punta dibujando pequeños círculos en ella para después ir introduciendo el pene de Dean en su boca poco a poco hiendo de arriba abajo una y otra vez provocando que Dean gritara palabras inconexas y sin sentido a causa del placer que Sam le estaba dando.

Después de eso Sam trepo por el mismo recorrido que había hecho anteriormente hasta llegar a la boca de su hermano mordiendo el labio inferior de Dean el cual lo rodo para colocarse encima de Sam, era su turno de probar a su pequeño hermano.

Dean al contrario de su hermano no recorrió poco a poco el cuerpo de Sam causándole gemidos de placer como su Sam había hecho con él, no, él fue directo al grano tomando entre sus manos el gran trozo de carne que Sam tenia por pene "wow hermanito quien habría dicho que tendrías esto aquí" dijo provocando en Sam una risa y después un ronroneo de placer ya que se había metido todo el pene de Sam en la boca al terminar la frase, iba de arriba abajo succionando fuerte y su habilidosa lengua causaba que Sam se retorciera y subiera a una nube de placer de la cual no quisiera bajar nunca.

Una de las enormes manos de Sam tomaron una de las de Dean y la guiaron entre sus piernas hasta la zona que se encontraba su entrada mientras se se ponía de pie y se fundía en un beso con Dean

"Sam, estas seguro?" dijo Dean incrédulo ante lo que su hermano estaba indicando que hiciera

"que? te lo tengo que explicar con dibujitos o que Dean, enserio no eres mas bruto porque no entrenas" contesto Sam mientras volvía a adherir sus labios a los de Dean.

"entonces gira y ponte en cuatro patas" Sam obedeció y después Dean empezó a besar la espalda de Sam siguiendo el camino que dibujaba su columna vertebral hasta llegar al trasero dándole un suave beso a cada una y separándolas con las manos para lamer la entrada de Sam para después humedecer sus dedos en saliva y empezar a aplicar presión con el dedo índice, ante esta presión Sam empezó a jadear en deseo mejillas rojas por la gran excitación que tenia.

Dean prosiguió con la estimulación del área dibujando círculos en ella a la vez que aplicaba presión, al conseguir introducir un dedo Sam se retorció y grito "Dios Dean me estas matando!!" Dean siguió la actividad esta vez sumando un dedo a la fiesta y cuando los dedos se movían con facilidad dentro de Sam rozando su próstata el supo que Sam estaba listo.

Saco sus dedos de Sam quien dio un gemido de descontento y volvió a gemir de nuevo al sentir la totalidad del miembro de su hermano dentro de él presionando su próstata, Dean empezó a embestir contra Sam con lentitud pero ganando intensidad al pasar el tiempo arrancando gruñidos, gemidos y quejidos de ambos Winchester.

La actividad se prolongo por varios minutos que ambos deseaban fueran eternos pero Dean sentía que el creciente orgasmo en su estomago por lo que se inclino sobre Sam y con una mano alcanzado su miembro y le susurro al oído "Sammy quiero que te vengas" Sam ante los susurros de Dean soltó un grito "Deaaaaan" en el cual libero su semilla sobre la mano de Dean mientras este lo masturbaba, para después llevarse la mano a la boca y limpiarla completamente del liquido que contenía.

Después giro a su compañero y coloco las largas piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y se inclino para besar a Sam en lo labio para después continuar con sus embestidas acrecentando sus gemidos y el ritmo del movimiento hasta que salió de Sam para empezar a masturbarse, Sam entendiendo lo que seguía tomo el miembro de Dean masturbándolo con una mano y con su boca succionaba fuerte.

Dean se vino en la boca de Sam con un grito en el cual les recordó a ambos la razón por la que había empezado esta discusión "SAM!!"; Sam succiono todo el liquido que el miembro expulso entre los espasmos que dejaron a Dean débil por lo que se desplomo en la cama y Sam lo siguió acurrucándose junto a el.

Ambos quedaron en la cama después del despliegue sexual acurrucados uno al lado del otro, Dean encerrando a Sam en un tierno abrazo, Dean poso su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sam y le susurro en el oído "te amo Sam", Sam giro dentro de su abrazo para quedar cara a cara con su hermano y le dio un beso simple para después decirle "yo también te amo Dean, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare" después de eso los hermanos se entregaron a un sueño que era mas que necesitado.

**review y dejenme sus comentarios si les gusto o no, lo que sea para saber que debo de cambiar y que esta bien ok**


End file.
